


i'll stay alive for you

by unknxwn



Series: an angel and a devil (or something like that) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknxwn/pseuds/unknxwn





	i'll stay alive for you

"anthony edward stark"

pepper stormed into the room. tony instantly knew pepper was mad and stopped talking to the twins.

morgan and eve giggled.

"daddy's in trouble." they squealed in unison.

pepper slammed her hands down on the table. the twins jumped back in shock.

"you are darn well right. your father is in a lot of trouble." pepper snarled.

morgan ran a hand through her brown locks. eve pulled a lock of her golden red hair from her mouth. tony sat, silent.

"girls i think you might want to go to your rooms." tony said, quietly.

"yes daddy." they answered, in unison.

they ran off. morgan poked her head back in the room.

"have fun getting told off." she giggled, before following after her sister.

pepper pursed her lips. tony glanced up at her. pepper looked murderous.

"oh god what have i done now?" tony sighed.

"what do you mean what have you done? you know what you've done." pepper snarled.

"what the fuck. what have i fucked up now?"

"oh so you thought just taking the girls down into the workshop and letting them fuck around was fine?" pepper spat.

"they didn't even fuck around. and i was watching them."

pepper pulled her wedding and engagement rings off of her finger and threw them across the room.

"i have had it with you, anthony edward stark. i explicitly told you not to let the twins into that shitting workshop until they were at least thirteen." she yelled at the top of her voice.

"sorry" tony said in a small voice.

"sorry doesn't cut it tony. you know what? go and fucking kill yourself. we all know you're a suicidal fuck. just go and do it already. i couldn't care less. you're worthless anyway."

she stalked out of the room.

tony sighed.

_she's right. i am a suicidal fuck. she's_ _right. no one would care. she's right. i am worthless. may as well listen to her for once in my life..._

tony walked out to the balcony. the wind blew through his clothes. the rain soaked him. he stood, looking down.

"sir may i recommend you don't proceed." friday piped up.

tony hadn't realised he'd climbed onto the railing. he also hadn't realised he was sobbing, until now.

"friday. tell pepper i'm sorry. that i never meant for things to end like this. and that i lo... actually don't tell her that." the wind dried his tears almost instantly.

just as he was about to hurl himself over the balcony, long, freckled arms hauled him back.

tony collapsed to the floor, panting heavily.

"tony. why? i didn't mean it why would you listen?" pepper sobbed.

"because everything you said was right."

she knelt infront of him, tears streaming down her face.

"i was angry. i wasn't thinking. please tony. i love you." pepper sobbed.

they were both soaking wet. pepper's hair was stuck to her neck. tony's clothes were stuck to him.

"everything you said was true. i am a suicidal fuck. no one would care if i died. i am worthless." tony said in a quiet voice.

pepper threw her arms around tony's waist and sobbed into his chest.

"i didn't mean it tony. i love you. please don't scare me like that again. i don't know what i would do without you. the twins would miss you and we would all be devastated. please tony i was mad and wasn't thinking. please forgive me." pepper mumbled.

tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

"i love you too. oh god i love you so much. you and the twins." tony was sobbing now.

"tony. promise me one thing." pepper looked at him. he knew what she was going to say.

"i'll stay alive for you. for you and the twins. i love you, pep."

"i love you too, tony."

he lifted her up, and noticed her bare ring finger.

"lets find your rings." tony smiled.

pepper ran a finger over his wedding ring. she nodded.

they found the rings with ease. pepper slid them both onto her finger. the engagement and the wedding ring.

"there. all better. now i think we should go and get changed, then have a chat with the twins."

pepper nodded. "yeah. lets go."


End file.
